Fossilary-Extended Fanon Edition/T-Rex
Vivosaur#001 T-Rex, T-Rex Lord Habitat T-Rex and T-Rex Lords tend to live near swamps and forests, because of the huge amount of prey and their habits of forming packs in the case of T-rex. T-Rex Lords don't tend to be where other Tyrannosaurids live to reduce competition. Appearance Normal T-Rex share the body type of other Tyrannosaurids with females being larger than males. All individuals have a crest of fire and their main color is black, they also have red markings in the shape of fire around their bodies and in other phenotypes there is purple, blue, yellow and green markings. However these individuals are rare in the wild and are said to be stronger than a normal T-Rex, the phenotype is in all species DNA and can appear through integrating "Wondrous" fossil rocks. T-Rex Lords were discovered when a "Miraculous" fossil rock is integrated on a T-Rex. T-Rex Lords tend to have the same markings of T-Rex but interestingly no two markings are the same, this is theorized by Dr. Diggins that the markings act as a way to prevent interbreeding as siblings have similar markings. In the breeding season the markings glow as advertisements to potential mates. Notable Biology Like all fire types they have a flame sack which they use by igniting methane gases made by specialized bacteria in their stomach Diet Both T-Rex and T-Rex are apex predators and will kill anything for food, though they will not eat other carnivores unless other food sources are exausted. Elder T-rex tend to eat carrion as they do not fight back and the meat is softer for their teeth. Social Structure Female T-Rex tend to live in matriarchal packs lead by an alpha-female, every now and then there is fighting for dominance, but fights dont tend to be lethal and usually end with one admitting submission and being exiled from the colony. Adult Males tend to be loners, however groups of 2-3 can be spotted but these are uncommon. Adult males tend to avoid females most of the time excluding the breeding season probally because they tend to be more agressive than males are. To avoid squabbles T-Rex Lords stay in their territories only having contact with mates or rivals wanting to encroach on their territory. It is noted that there tends to be no tyrannosaurids in a T-Rex Lord habitat because they will fight anything they persive as a threat Courting and Childrearing When female T-Rex go into heat they drop out of the pack and start a hooting call that reaches miles in raidius. In order for a female to acknowledge a male as a mate the male needs to bring a "present" of food to the female to prevent the female from eating the male. After mating the female chases off the male, builds a nest and lays a clutch of 2-4 eggs. After the eggs hatch the mother teaches the children how to hunt, at the point the mother feels the children are significantly trained she brings them back to the colony. At adolesense the pack will chase off any males and integrate females into their colony. During the breeding season the strict boundries that T-Rex Lord maintains breaks down and they go into groups where male T-Rex Lords fight off other males for the right to mate with females. Weaker males called satellite males tend to help out stronger males fight rivals, while this seems like benevolence at first the satellite males will mate with females while the male is not looking. Every now and then O-Raptor Fiends and Mapo Kings tend to appear though these sightings are rare. Hazards T-Rex and T-Rex Lord are known as the strongest Fire-Types, and they deserve the reputation. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GET BETWEEN A MOTHER AND HER YOUNG, AS YOU WILL DIE UNLESS YOU HAVE A WELL TRAINED WATER VIVOSAUR ON HAND. DO NOT THINK THAT STANDING STILL WILL SAVE YOU, THIS SIMPLY RESULTS IN A QUICKER DEATH. That being said, if you find yourself being chased by a angry T-Rex, use a well-trained Water-Type or a Vivosaur with Confuse, Sleep or Scare moves. Abilities Like other fire types both T-Rex and T-Rex Lord have some level of pyrokenesis and start fires from flammable gases in their pyro sacks, that when ignited the smell can cause histeria in other vivosaurs. Both also have the ability to have limited telekenesis to talk to other individuals and/or their fossil fighter, they can use this telekenesis to leech off of their ally's life to gain their own, this tactic is dubbed Law of The Jungle. Unlike most vivosaurs their first attack learned can hit all vivosaurs on the opponent's side of the field. -Fossil Fighter R.B.P. Category:Fossilary-Extended Fanon Edition